La plus belle perle
by larissita
Summary: Lucy Pevensie avait toujours douté d'elle-même, pourtant Narnia changea sa vie, plus que d'une seule façon.


_La plus belle perle_

She is a pyramid

But with him she's just a grain of sand

This love's too strong like mice and men

Squeezing out the life that should be let in

Lucy fit claquer la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur Susan. Elle ne voulait pas les voir après le peu de confiance qu'ils lui avaient accordé. Pourtant, elle n'était pas folle, elle avait bel et bien découvert ce monde dans l'armoire. Narnia. Cet endroit était si magnifique, comme dans un conte de fée. Elle s'imaginait déjà le pays en plein été, les arbres présentant différents tons de verts, les fleurs formant une explosion de couleur, le sol couvert de petites fleurs, sans oublier les créatures qui enchantent la forêt ! Monsieur Tumnus lui avait parlé des centaures, des nymphes, des dryades, des animaux parlants. Cet endroit était plein de magie, un monde à part. Pour elle.

She was a hurricane

But now she's just a gust of wind

She used to set the sails of a thousand ships

Was a force to be reckoned with

Pourquoi ses frères et sœurs refusaient-ils de la croire? Leur avait-elle déjà menti? Ils devraient savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il rien eu quand ils avaient regardé le fond de la penderie ? Ce soir, oui ce soir, elle irait regarder dans le placard, à nouveau.

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Maintenant, Peter et Susan ne pourraient plus jamais rien dire sur le monde dans l'armoire ! Edmund était aussi bel et bien venu, ils seraient forcés d'écouter! La petite Lucy se sentait toute contente, sure d'elle-même pour sans doute une des premières fois de sa vie. Étant la plus jeune des quatre, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup de crédit aux yeux des adultes. Oui, pour la première fois, elle en mettrait plein la vue à ceux qui ne la pensaient pas assez grande.

Oh she used to be a pearl

Ohh yeah she used to rule the world

Ohhhh cant believe she's become a shell of herself

Cause she used to be a pearl

Comment Edmund avait-il osé ? Mentir à Susan et Peter pour la mettre dans l'embarras ! En ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'arracher le visage de son frère. Bien sûr, elle ne le ferait jamais ! Alors elle se contentait de verser larme sur larme. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Un jour, elle leur prouverait qu'elle avait raison et ce jour, ils regretteraient vraiment de ne l'avoir jamais crue, surtout qu'Edmund avait toujours tendance à mentir, contrairement à elle.

She was unstoppable

Moved fast as like an avalanche

But now she's stuck deep in some man

Wishing that they never ever met

She could be a statue of liberty

She could be a Joan of Arc

But he's scared of the light that's inside of her

So he keeps her in the dark

Quand Lucy se recula dans ce qui aurait dû être le fond de l'armoire, ses mains touchèrent des aiguilles de pin. Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. C'était bel et bien réel ! Et cette fois, aucun ne pourrait nier, ils ne pourraient que lui donner raison ! Lucy regarda ce monde si différent et pourtant, si semblable au sien. Comme si c'était une très vieille version de son monde à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour rester ici pour toujours ?

Oh she used to be a pearl

Ohh yeah she used to rule the world

Ohhhh can't believe she's become a shell of herself

Cause she used to be a

Comment avaient-ils pu laisser Edmund partir ? Lucy se sentait si mal, si inutile. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas insisté pour visiter Narnia, son frère ne serait pas parti, surtout chez cette horrible et méchante sorcière. Qu'allait-elle faire à son frère ? Même si elle se rendait compte qu'Edmund les avait trahis, elle l'aimait toujours. La culpabilité la submergeait. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, ils avaient un monde à sauver.

Do you know that there's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

There's a way out

You don't have to be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Be held down

Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Leur sauveur, celui qui les avait guidés et qui avait sauvé leur frère, venait de se faire tuer pour ce même frère. Lucy se sentit trembler et ses yeux devinrent mouillés pour finalement couler. Elle se sentait perdue, sans repère. Comment allaient-ils faire? Sans Aslan au combat demain, leur perte était plus que sure. Au bout de longues minutes, Lucy se calma. Elle devait agir, envoyer un message à leurs frères pour les avertir et prier un quelconque Dieu pour leur survie. Au moins, elle aura eu le temps de connaître Narnia, de vivre une aventure, de se découvrir plus forte, plus enfantine, car elle ne voulait pas grandir. Il le faut certes mais il ne faut jamais oublier qu'un jour, on a été enfant car à la toute fin, c'est grâce à ça qu'on sait si on a vraiment vécu. Quand, finalement, on reprend le vieux livre de contes pour se sentir heureux à nouveau.

Cause I used to be a shell...

Yeah I let him rule my world

My world Ohhh yeah

Dans la bataille, le sang giclait et la dernière des futurs rois et reines essayait d'aider les plus blessés grâce à sa potion donnée par le père Noël. Le premier qu'elle sauva, était son frère Edmund qui avait pris le plus gros risque pour détruire la dague qui permettait à la sorcière blanche de transformer les combattants en pierre. Elle l'avait sauvé de justesse. Il était passé par beaucoup plus de choses que les autres voulaient bien le croire. Elle le comprenait et de ses trois frères et sœur, elle avait appris à voir ce que lui était, elle avait appris à l'apprécier beaucoup plus que les autres. Elle savait que lui, l'appuierait pour toujours maintenant.

But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on

And No one can take my pearl

You don't have to be a shell No

You're the one that rules your world ohh

You are strong and you'll learn

That you can still go on

And you'll always be a pearl

Les nouveaux rois et reines venaient d'être couronnés et Lucy avait quitté la salle de bal pour aller regarder les étoiles. Elle regarda longuement Aslan qui marchait sur la plage, elle savait qu'il allait partir et qu'elle ne le verrait pas avant un moment. Et pourtant, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il les avait sauvés et guidés jusqu'à leur destin, il ne les laisserait pas tomber. Le jour où ils auraient besoin de lui à nouveau, il serait beaucoup plus proche qu'ils le pensaient.

She is unstoppable

Les rois et reines de Narnia étaient sortis chasser le cerf blanc quand Lucy remarqua que son plus jeune frère était un peu à l'écart, elle laissa chasser Susan et Peter et fit trotter son cheval jusqu'à Edmund. Soudain, une impression de déjà-vu l'arrêta. Elle appela ses frères et sa sœur, et avec eux, elle refit ce chemin. Sans les écouter eux et leurs protestations. Elle avait appris à n'écouter qu'elle-même et rien ne l'arrêterait plus.


End file.
